


My Safe Haven

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky never liked sharing anything, especially his blanket on a cold night. It doesn't matter who you are to him, you could be his bestfriend, Steve Rogers or his teammates, Clint Barton, he wouldn't share his blanket. Until one day, the cold winter soldier met the warm falcon.





	My Safe Haven

Bucky never liked sharing anything, especially his blanket on a cold night. It doesn't matter who you are to him, you could be his bestfriend, Steve Rogers or his teammates, Clint Barton, he wouldn't share his blanket. Until one day, the cold winter soldier met the warm falcon.

There was a heavy storm surrounding New York, which everyone was cursing Thor for. There was a huge black out in central New York, and the Avengers were called upon for search and rescue. Bucky was in a team with Sam, Natasha, Clint and few agents. They helped the civilians that was trapped in their cars and buildings, with Bucky tearing the doors open, Sam carrying them into a building. Natasha and Clint was assisting them inside.

Bucky was shivering as he walks into the building, bringing the last few civilians. They gathered near a fireplace, some gathered on the sofa or huddled up together. Natasha walks up to them, handing them a blanket.

"Sorry bucks, i know how much you hate sharing but this is the only one we can spare. We have more coming in from Steve and Tony's side." Natasha shrugs as she hands Bucky the blanket.

"Come on Bucks, we could share you know." Sam said.

"It's okay, you can use it. I'm alright with the cold." Bucky replies.

"Don't be a baby, everyone knows you hate the cold, it makes your arms hurts like hell." Clint said as he walks up to them.

"I'll be okay, don't worry." Bucky say as he sat on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Hey come here. I'm not just the falcon, I'm a human furnace, I'll share my heat with you." Sam said as he puts his arms around Bucky's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Bucky couldn't deny how warm Sam felt next to him, Bucky cuddle closer as he enjoys the warm heat radiating from Sam. Clint walks around with Natasha handing everyone warm cups of hot chocolate, Natasha hands him one, he sips it and lays on Sam's shoulder. As he finish his drink, Sam was already asleep next to him, Bucky smiles as he place his mug next to him, he pulls the cover over Sam's shoulder, covering him up. He then fell asleep on Sam's shoulder.

Bucky groans as he was shaken awake, he rubs his tired eyes and sat up, he didn't realize he was laying on Sam's lap, he yawns and stretched his sore muscles.

"What time is it?" Bucky asked as he looks at Sam tiredly.

"It's 8am. It seems the rain has stopped and most of the civilians had went home." Sam replies as he rubs his tired eyes.

"Cool, let's get back to the compound, i think i need my bed now." Bucky groans as he stood up, pulling Sam along.

"Morning guys, the quinjet us ready to bring us back to the compound." Steve greets them.

"Yeah sure thing. See you cap." Sam said tiredly as he grabs Bucky's arm and drags both of them to the quinjet.

Back at the compound, Bucky was already in bed, he kept tossing and turning but he couldn't sleep at all, he was cold even if he had his comfiest blanket on. Bucky groans and sat up, just then there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in!" Bucky shouts.

"Hey." Sam greets him, as he stood there in his set of sweatshirt and pajamas pants.

"Hey, can't sleep?" Bucky asked him.

"Yeah, you too?" Sam asked him, as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah i feel cold, even with my thickest blanket." Bucky sighs as he points to his blanket.

"How about i lay next to you, since I'm a human furnace." Sam suggested.

"Sure thing, come here." Bucky said as he pats the side of his bed. Sam smiles and lays next to him, Bucky just turns and snuggle up against Sam, laying on his chest.

"Mmmhhmmm perfect." Bucky moans as he lays on Sam's chest.

"Now go to bed." Sam chuckles as he kissed Bucky's forehead.

Since then Sam and Bucky would always be under the blankets, whenever they had movie nights or when they just want to snuggle at the common room and watch tv, since then Sam was Bucky's safe haven.


End file.
